


Fixer Upper

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is a carpenter, Ben is a contractor, Ben is good with his hands, Ben is the man to do it, Ben likes to eat Reys peach...pie, Ben loves Rey's peach...pie, Ben makes good use of power tools, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inappropriate Use of Hand Tools, Mutual Longing, Mutual Pining, Not for water, Peach pie is a sexual euphemism, Phasma is a dog, Rey is a widow, Rey makes a delicious pie for Ben, Rey needs work done, Rey wants to hold Ben's tape measure, Slow Burn, SwoloFic, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), swolo fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: When Rey Sands is widowed after buying a fixer upper with her late husband, she hires the best contractor/carpenter in the area to do the work - Ben Solo. Both of them are lonely and longing to feel a connection with someone again - can they each heal the other from old wounds?





	1. The Inspection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlemistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/gifts).



> This is a gift for an amazing friend and writer: [Littlemistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemistake), and based off a prompt she gave me. You should go check out her writing as well: Cable Guy & Window To My Soul hold a special place in my heart! I hope you like this, Jade! <3
> 
>  
> 
> I have an awesome beta, and you should read her stuff here: [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)
> 
> Moodboard provided by the very talented [Semperfidani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfidani), you should also check out her works!

[](https://imgur.com/IIZ7mw9)

_ Today is a new day _ , Rey Sands thought to herself as she looked into the full-length mirror on the door of her bathroom. She looked thinner than normal, her skin – while still golden – looked dull, the lack of sleep in the last two years catching up with her. It had been so hard, watching her husband waste away in front of her eyes.

 

Cancer was the most vicious bitch she had ever met.

 

They had bought the old farmhouse two years ago, just before his diagnosis, with the intention of fixing it up and making it their dream house in the country. It sat on fifteen acres of land on the edge of the county, with a pond perfect for fishing and swimming, and a barn that she had turned into a makeshift garage after they moved in. Now, she was left alone with siding that needed fixed, and a roof that was leaking in several places. When he had passed away a year ago, Rey had saved up every penny, finding a job as a waitress and doing some mechanic work on the side to get the money to finally fix the place up.

 

Finally, it was going to happen. She only wished her husband was here to see it.

 

She had done her homework in trying to find the best contractor she could in the tiny town they lived in, and one name kept getting recommended: Ben Solo.

 

She gave herself another look over in the mirror, throwing her hair up in a messy bun at the top of her head before heading downstairs to start the coffee pot.

….

Ben Solo pulled his work truck up to a farm house near the edge of the county line, surveying the faded and cracked paint and the rickety steps on the front porch with the critical eye of someone who did this type of work as a profession.

 

“Jesus, she wasn’t kidding,” he said out loud. His workload was insane with the amount of jobs he had going on, but luckily he had his best friends Poe, Hux and Finn as his business partners. Between the four of them, they had jobs across the state, and they were kept very busy.

 

After parking the truck in the dirt driveway beside the house, Ben got out, looking the house over once more as he approached. The wooden steps groaned under his weight as he stepped onto them, the porch sagging in several places as he made his way to the wooden door, reaching up with one hand to knock on it sharply.

 

The door opened, a yellow lab sniffing his work boots curiously as he took in the sight of Rey Sands for the first time, her hazel eyes meeting his as she offered him a small, sad smile. “Hi there, are you Ben?” She offered him a slender, tanned hand for a shake, and as Ben slid his much larger hand over hers, he offered her a smile in return. Her voice was mesmerizing, with a musical lilt to it, and he wondered what her story was. She definitely was not from around these parts.

 

“Yes, ma’am, and you must be Rey?”

 

“I am, and that curious lady sniffing your boots is Phasma. Please, come on in, Ben. I have some coffee made, if you need a cup?”

 

“Oh, I have a thermos in my truck, but thank you, ma’am. Do you need me to take my boots off? I wouldn’t want to track anything in.” Ben smiled at Rey, staying on the porch until she answered him.

 

“Oh, goodness no, come on in! I am constantly tracking mud in from the garden, or grease from the garage… the beauty of hardwood floors, I guess. I can just mop and be done with it! Plus, Phasma insists on going for a swim out in the pond… you can guess how that goes!” Rey let out a short laugh, and Ben couldn’t help but smile at the sound of it.

 

He stepped inside the house, looking around at the hardwood floors and the bright, warm tones she had used on the walls. Ben was never good with words, so he ran a hand through his hair nervously before looking at Rey.

 

“I, um, I should take a look around, ma’am, see what needs done, so I can make a list and prioritize it. I am guessing the roof is the first thing I need to tackle. Rainy season coming and all.” He felt the familiar color flooding over his face – why couldn’t he be good with people like Poe and Finn were?

 

Rey smiled at him. “Sure, but there is one issue, Ben. Can I call you Ben? Is that alright?”

 

“Of course,” he mumbled, his face growing even darker with embarrassment. “I mean, that’s my name, even on my drivers license and everything, if you wanna see.”

 

Rey laughed again, her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder gently. “That’s not necessary. I just want you to stop calling me ma’am, and call me Rey instead. We’re going to be seeing a lot of each other, I imagine, with all the work I’ve contracted with you. There’s no reason to be so formal. Okay?”

 

“Yes, ma’am… I mean… Rey.” Ben offered her a small smile, even though he was certain the tops of his ears were probably glowing so bright they could be picked up on satellite from the International Space Station as some strange anomaly not normally seen on Earth.

 

“Great!” Rey said, and her voice was so light that Ben couldn’t help but feel at ease around her for some reason. He hadn’t felt at ease around anyone since he was a small child. “Now, the leaks I noticed were up in the attic. I was putting some boxes up there and noticed it… let me show you where the ladder is to get up there.”

 

Ben nodded, following Rey upstairs, noting with a critical eye that the banister needed fixed in a few areas, as well as a new newel post.  _ Shit. I left my notepad in the truck, _ he thought to himself, mentally filing away the different tasks he would need to put on his job list.

 

The attic was the typical one in an old farmhouse, a hole in the hall ceiling that had to be accessed using a tiny ladder pulled down from the ceiling. Eyeing it critically after he had pulled the handle to bring down the ladder, he couldn’t ignore the smirk on Rey’s face as she looked at it as well. Letting out a huff of annoyance, Ben hoped the ladder would hold his weight, and then hoped he could angle his shoulders and body through the tiny opening above.

 

Rey let out a giggle, immediately clapping her hand over her mouth and blushing. “I’m so sorry, Ben. It’s just… my husband was so much smaller, and you’re so…  _ big _ … and I was imagining you getting stuck in that hole, and me having to call the fire department to come cut you out – although I do have a power saw out in the garage that might work…”

 

“Gee, thanks,” Ben mumbled, stepping onto the first rung of the ladder with some trepidation- and a blush coloring his features  _ again _ . He was relieved when the wood seemed to hold his weight, and he started to climb carefully, hoping that the rest of the rungs were as sturdy as the first. Reaching the tiny attic entrance, Ben poked his head through, heat and dusty, stuffy air assaulting his face.

 

Rey watched from below, trying not to let her eyes wander over Ben’s body. She had expected – well, she had no expectations, really. She had spoken to a very friendly man named Finn when she had originally contacted Solo Contractors, and he had assured her that Ben – who was the owner of the company – was the best contractor for the job. She had expected someone older, perhaps… someone gruffer?

 

Instead, she got someone young, good-looking, and with an ass and a body that she already knew she wanted to touch. She found his shy, polite demeanor absolutely endearing, and seeing the blush on his face made her want to just compliment and tease him more, just so it would stay there. Should she be thinking like this, though? It still seemed too soon – it had been a year, but Rey still cried herself to sleep, her husband’s pillow cradled to her chest as she pretended it was him there instead.

 

He was gone, though. Cancer had snatched him from her arms, and there was no way he was coming back.

 

_ It couldn’t hurt to look, right? To admire a good-looking man? _ Rey knew she would feel guilty about it later – but she was a woman – and she knew a good-looking man when she saw one. Ben Solo was definitely in that category. So, she kept her eyes trained to his perfectly toned ass, admiring the muscles in his thighs and calves – as well as his biceps – as they rippled with the effort of ascending the ladder to the attic.

 

Ben reached down into the pocket of his jeans, retrieving the small LED flashlight he kept there for times like this, shining the beam into the depths of the attic. Somehow, he managed to pull himself through the opening, stepping carefully so that his weight was distributed on the joists of the floor, so that he didn’t go crashing through to the hallway below.

 

Because he’d already been embarrassed enough today – he didn’t need to add anything else for the very pretty Rey Sands to giggle at him over.

 

Peering around in the dark attic, Ben managed to locate a light hanging from one of the rafters, and he made his way to it, pulling the string to bring it to life – although it added little light to the darkness of the room. He would have to be careful with every step he took.

 

Rey waited below the attic ladder, her eyes beholding the sight of Ben Solo’s well-sculpted, almost perfect – Rey couldn’t give a fair assessment on it being  _ totally _ perfect without  _ seeing _ it, of course – ass and legs coming down the ladder after a half hour or so, and she raised one eyebrow at the sight of his reddened face, beads of sweat trailing down his forehead and cheeks and dripping onto his shirt and the floor.

 

The linen closet was, luckily, right there, and Rey reached out without looking, turning the handle and opening the closet while keeping her eyes on Ben.

 

_ Don’t lick him, Rey. Don’t lick the sweat off him, Rey. WHY ARE YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT LICKING HIM, REY? _

 

She kept up the mantra as she finally turned away slightly to grab a hand towel, handing it to him silently so he could wipe the sweat off his face. A few tendrils of his hair were sweat slickened, clinging to the nape of his neck – which just added to her almost lurid thoughts as she closed the door to the linen closet.

 

_ Don’t touch his hair, Rey. Stop thinking about touching his hair, Rey. Dammit, Rey, you’re 30, not 15 and a horny teenager! Get it together! _

 

“Um, let me go get you a cold bottle of water. You’re hot, I mean… it gets hot up there.” Rey smiled and turned, beating a hasty retreat downstairs to the kitchen. Now it was her turn to blush. She returned to him a moment later, handing him the bottle of water she had retrieved from her fridge, and watching his hands as he wrapped his long fingers around the bottle.

 

_ Don’t think about his hands, Rey… how  _ huge _ they are, how long his fingers are… how they don’t have a wedding band on… STOP IT, REY! _

 

Ben drank the water as Rey showed him around her home, his critical eye taking in everything that would have to be done. Finn had offered her a reasonable rate based on what she had told him needed to be done, and Ben would honor that.

 

After he had made a mental list of what needed to be done, he offered Rey a smile. “I think the rate Finn offered you is reasonable for what you need done, ma-  _ Rey _ . I can get the supplies ordered and start the work tomorrow morning, if that’s okay with you? Should take me two weeks to a month to get it all done for you.”

 

“Sure,” Rey smiled at him. “I noticed the engine on your truck was whining a bit when you pulled into the driveway. You need a tune-up? I know of a good mechanic – rates are really cheap, too.” Rey grabbed an apple from the bowl on her kitchen table, taking a bite of it as she watched him.

 

Ben gulped as he watched Rey take a bite out of the apple, a little drop of juice trailing onto her chin as she watched him with those soft hazel eyes of hers. If he didn’t leave soon, he didn’t know what he might do, because this woman was mesmerizing him with those eyes of hers, and her sense of humor was completely endearing, for some reason.

 

“Oh?” He finally managed to breathe out, trying not to stare at her lips. Her lips were perfect, and they looked so soft, like they would feel good to kiss. Snapping his eyes back up to hers, Ben blushed again. “W-Who? It could use a tune-up, I guess.”

 

“I work a morning shift at the diner tomorrow, I should be back around one or so. If you pull your truck into the barn, I’ll do the tune-up and have that engine of yours purring in no time at all,” Rey said, taking another bite of apple and smirking at the look on Ben’s face.

 

_ He is the most awkward, sweet thing I have ever met, _ Rey thought to herself. After swallowing her bite of apple, Rey winked at him, just to watch his face flush once more. “My rates are super cheap, like I said. We can discuss those later, though. Deal?”

 

“Uh huh,” Ben mumbled, gulping again. “I, uh, I’m gonna head out and make lists and order… things. I’ll, um, I’ll see you tomorrow… Rey…” Ben started to back up towards the door, his face an altogether new shade of red as he tried to make his escape before he got caught watching those lips of hers devouring the apple, with his thoughts going in a completely different direction with what he’d like to have them devour.

 

“Sure. I’ll leave the key under the planter on the right side of the door. Just let yourself in. I’ll be home around one, like I said. Have a good rest of the day, Ben!” Rey gave him a bright smile as he backed out of her house, the door snapping shut behind him.

 

She could feel the loneliness settling back over her, a dark blanket that had been her best friend for the last year. Reaching down, Rey petted Phasma on the head, her faithful companion whining softly, her pink tongue hanging out of her mouth slightly.

 

“I know, baby girl. I like him too. He’ll be back, though – you be really nice to him tomorrow before Mama gets home, okay?”

 

In his truck, Ben smacked his hand against the steering wheel hard, shaking his head so violently that his hair flew over his face. Reaching up, he brushed the raven locks aside, practically panting as he chastised himself. “You’re a fucking idiot, Solo! You need to get your shit together! There is no way you could ever have a nice woman like Rey… not after everything you’ve done. Fucking moron!” Ben yelled the last sentence into the air, reaching down and bringing the engine to life with a quick snap of his wrist against the keys in the ignition.

 

This was going to be an interesting job.


	2. Things Worth Having Take a Little Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roofs and Porches aren't all that need fixing, and Ben really likes Rey's peach...pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought when I entered this fandom, that I would make so many friends, nor forge such deep bonds with people - but I knew the instant I met [littlemistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemistake) that we were going to be good friends - and we are. The BEST of friends, in fact! Please check out her works - she is a fabulous writer!
> 
> This one's for you, my fandom wifey. Love ya dearly and enjoy!
> 
> Moodboard and beta done by another fabulous human being - [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)!

[](https://imgur.com/9Y3ruSn)

Ben had spent the last nine years of his life trying to make up for something he hadn’t truly done. Life seemed so different now, at thirty, then it had back in the carefree days of being twenty-one. Everything was so serious now, yet Ben still found himself longing for something - although he had no idea what that was. Was it fun? Adventure? Excitement?

He wiped the sweat off his brow with a handkerchief he pulled from the back pocket of his jeans, surveying the road leading back to town, squinting into the sun even with his hand shielding his eyes. It was barely past noon, and already he was regretting starting on the roof of Rey's house. He should have worked on the roof in the morning, when it was cooler. 

Instead, he had stood inside her home for ten minutes after he had arrived, looking at a slip of paper that had been taped to the front door.

_ Morning, Ben! _

_ Have yourself some biscuits and gravy - made the biscuits fresh just last night! Also, the coffee pot is ready to go. Just press the start button. I'm sure you know how to work a microwave to heat stuff up! _

__

_ There’s also ice tea and fresh squeezed lemonade in the fridge. I’m sure it’ll get warm today, so help yourself to some. _

_ See you soon, _

_ Rey _

What was it about her that had him so intrigued? Ben found that he didn't let many people into his life, but Rey was like a breath of fresh air in the staleness of his life. She was beautiful, and fun… and his client. He shouldn’t be having the thoughts he was. She was far too pretty and sweet to ever be interested in him, anyways.

Ben got back to work, letting the music playing on the radio sitting in the bed of his truck distract him from his thoughts about the pretty brunette woman who lived in the rooms just underneath his feet.

A dust cloud coming down the dirt road announced Rey’s homecoming before she pulled her old truck into the driveway, and as she got out of the truck, her eyes immediately went to the roof, where Ben was busy prying up old shingles with the clawside of a hammer. If he noticed her arrival, he didn’t say anything, and Rey took a moment to admire the curve of his ass in his jeans, as well as his well-muscled arms as he worked in a plain white tank top. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin, and Rey had to remind herself that it would be completely bad-mannered to offer to lick the sweat off him.

Even though she might want to – very badly.

A few minutes later and Rey was climbing the tall ladder to the roof, a tall glass of ice tea in one hand as she ascended, a smile on her face as Ben looked up from the roof at her. One hand brushed through his silky hair, a few beads of sweat rolling down his face as he licked his lips.

“Hey, Ben!” Rey said cheerfully as she stood on the top rung of the ladder. “I brought you something cool to drink, I know it must be dreadfully hot up here.”

“Thanks,” Ben mumbled, wiping at his brow again with the same handkerchief, his eyes meeting Rey’s briefly as he took the glass from her.

“Are the keys in your truck? I did promise a tune-up, after all! I want to get y- _ it _ purring like I promised!” Rey kept the smile on her face as she watched his face turn a delightfully darker shade of red with her faux pas.

“Yeah. I can come down and move the radio.” Ben took a long drink from the glass, a few drops of liquid clinging to his upper lip before he licked them away, an action that Rey found had her core clenching, and she had to remind herself that he probably wouldn’t appreciate her offering to kiss it away.

“No, that’s okay. I can get it. Let me know if you need  _ anything _ , Ben, alright?” Rey gave him another sunny smile before scampering back down the ladder, leaving Ben feeling both exhilarated from the brief contact with her, and confused by her apparent interest in him.

She was far too beautiful to be interested in him, and he kept reminding himself of that as he worked.

Rey threw herself into the tune-up that Ben’s truck so desperately needed. It helped to have her hands and mind busy, because if she didn’t stay busy, she was afraid she would spend her time staring at the very sexy, adorably awkward man currently standing on her roof, drinking deeply from the glass she had given him. His tank top was pulled up slightly as he lifted his arm to bring the glass to his lips, exposing a tiny bit of skin, and the glorious ‘v’ of his happy trail on his lower abdomen.

She  _ ached _ , but she couldn’t pry her eyes away as she stared from under the hood of his truck, hoping it gave her enough cover so he wouldn’t see her watching him. As he went back to work, so did she, hoping that she could find some way to spend more time with him.

….

Ben had made good progress on Rey’s roof, so at four-thirty in the afternoon, he started to clean up, making sure that the tarp draped across her roof, in case it rained, was firmly in place before he gathered all his tools, placing them in their spots on his tool belt.  Scanning the roof one last time, Ben made his way down the ladder, finding Rey sitting on the wooden bench swing on her front porch, Phasma at her feet as she rocked softly forward and back, singing under her breath to the song on the radio.

 

As he stepped off the ladder, his eyes met hers and she offered him another one of her sunny smiles. “All done for the day?”

 

“Yes, ma’am… I mean, Rey, sorry…” Ben ran a hand through his hair nervously. She had a grease smudge on her nose, and the urge to wipe it off was almost overwhelming his thoughts. “Got a tarp across the roof, in case it decides to spit tonight. Weatherman didn’t call for rain, but you know how that goes.”

 

“Yep,” Rey let the ‘p’ sound pop from her lips before she pointed at his truck with a thumb. “Got your truck all done. She’s purring like a kitten now.” Rey’s smile was almost blinding as she met his eyes, her hazel orbs sparkling with happiness.

 

_ Her parents named her right,  _ Ben thought to himself,  _ She’s a damn ray of sunshine for sure. _

 

As Ben turned to head to his truck, Rey’s voice stopped him in his tracks, and he turned to face her.

 

“I thought of how you can pay me for that tune-up.” Rey was still smiling as she looked at him.

 

“Oh, yeah. How much do I owe you?” Ben asked, knowing he’d have to go to his truck for his wallet.

 

“Have dinner with me tonight, and we’ll consider it even,” Rey said softly, one slender hand reaching down to pet Phasma gently on the head.

 

Ben’s brain stuttered to a complete stop as he stared at Rey, wondering if his hearing had failed him or not. She didn’t appear to be kidding, either, which was his second thought. No, she appeared to be very serious about having dinner with him.

 

“Um,” Ben buried one large hand into the hair at the back of his head, his lower jaw working furiously. Did he want to have dinner with Rey? Yes. Did she deserve to have dinner with someone as fucked up as he was? No.

 

“I’m pretty sweaty. Wouldn’t want to stink you out or anything,” Ben mumbled, his face coloring as he realized how crazy he must sound.

 

Rey laughed, a gentle tinkling that Ben found he liked a great deal. “Oh, Ben. You were up on a roof in the sun, and I was buried under the hood of a Chevy. We both need a shower and a change of clothes. How about you come back in an hour and a half? I should have some chicken fried up by then, and some corn on the cob and mashed potatoes and gravy done. Sound good?”

 

Ben swallowed thickly before nodding, turning once more to head to his truck.

 

As he pulled out of her driveway, Rey looked down at Phasma once more. “I know girl, time for Momma to pretty herself up, huh?”

 

….

 

As Ben got ready to go back to Rey’s, he was wondering if it all wasn’t a dream, and that he might wake up and be at home in his bed, still as lonely as he had been for years now. Ben had friends – Poe, Finn and Hux were always there for him when he needed them. He even had a family; his parents, brothers, sister and their spouses and children – but at the end of the day, when he came home to an empty house, he longed for what they had. A solid relationship built on trust, loyalty and understanding.

 

As he drove to Rey’s house, Ben pondered if he would even have a chance with her. He knew her backstory, of course, everyone in the county did by now. She and her husband had bought the old farm to fix it up and escape city life. Then her husband had come down with cancer – and now she was a young, beautiful widow.

 

Ben had never attracted women like Rey. She was so good, like pure sunshine every time she walked into a room. Ben tended to be the opposite – sucking all the light out of a room when he appeared in it. They were at opposite ends of the spectrum.

 

No, Rey was just being nice, and perhaps, she simply felt bad that he didn’t have a wife to take care of him.

 

Phasma greeted him as he stepped onto Rey’s porch, sniffing at his shoes as if she was bored.

 

_ Great, even the dog is bored with me already. Her owner probably will be too. _

 

Ben knocked softly, Rey’s voice carrying through the wooden door to him. “Door’s open, Ben. Come on in!”

 

As Ben stepped inside, the smell of fried chicken came to his nose, and his stomach rumbled in appreciation. He made his way into the kitchen, where Rey was piling chicken into a bowl, and she looked up at him and smiled.

 

“Hey there! I hope you’re hungry! I always cook too much.” Rey smiled at him, and Ben felt his heart start to beat a little faster in his chest. He leaned up against the counter, offering her a shy smile back.

 

“I am, and this smells great, Rey. Can I help with anything?” Ben had been raised right, and he knew enough to offer his help when he was a guest in someone’s home.

 

“Nah. Go ahead and take a seat at the table. What would you like to drink?” Rey’s eyes were sparkling again as she looked at him. Ben thought he might be able to get lost in those eyes, so he looked down at the floor, mumbling his answer as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Water’d be fine, thanks.”

 

“Go sit down, Ben. You’ve been in the sun all day. Take a load off – I don’t bite… unless you ask me nicely!” Rey winked at Ben, and the blush that had already been on his face deepened as he turned and headed into the dining room, taking a seat in front of one of the place settings.

 

Rey breezed into the room a moment later, and Ben let his eyes drift over her. She was wearing a blue and white sundress that clung to her figure in all the right places, and she was barefoot. For some reason, this made Ben go dry-mouthed, and he knew he was already halfway in love with this woman – no matter whether she felt the same about him or not.

 

As she set a bowl filled with fried chicken down on the table, followed by bowls of mashed potatoes, gravy and corn on the cob, Ben’s stomach was protesting even louder, and his eyes followed her every movement as she started to scoop food onto a plate for herself. Ben watched her start to eat, a small smile coming to his lips before he started serving himself food.

 

They ate in companionable silence, Ben not knowing what to say, and Rey content to watch Ben.

 

After the meal was finished, Rey started to clear the table, and Ben stood, helping her without a word. For some reason, they settled into an unspoken, easy ritual – Ben rinsed the dishes under the faucet while Rey loaded them into the dishwasher.

 

“Dinner was real good,” Ben said softly after the last dish had been loaded. He was leaning awkwardly against the counter, one of his hands running through the hair at the back of his neck nervously as he looked everywhere but at Rey. “Thank you for inviting me.”

 

“I made a peach pie for dessert!” Rey said cheerfully, her eyes raking over Ben, a smile on her face as she noticed how he refused to look at her. He was so awkward, and Rey found it was endearing him more to her by the minute. He was acting disinterested, but Rey could feel his eyes on her when he thought she wasn’t looking.

 

“Why don’t we sit out on the porch swing to eat our pie? It’s a nice night tonight! Would you like a glass of water or tea?” Rey just wanted him to  _ stay _ , even if it was only for another hour. She was so intrigued by him.

 

“Um, water, please.” Ben hovered, his eyes finally flickering up to meet hers.

 

Rey’s breath hitched in her throat, not only because his eyes were so expressive and beautiful, but she saw so much in them. Pain, unresolved anger –perhaps. Loneliness and longing -definitely. Oh, Ben Solo was a hot mess inside – but so was she.

 

Maybe it wasn’t just the house that was a fixer upper – maybe it was both of them. Maybe Ben was just what she needed to heal her broken heart – and maybe she was what he needed to heal his. This just intrigued her even more, and as Rey cut the pie, placing two healthy slices on plates before handing one to Ben, she found she liked the idea of spending time with him.

 

As they headed out to the porch with plates and drinks in hand, Rey settled herself on the porch swing, looking over at Ben as he sat beside her. “So, Ben… what do you do outside of work?”

 

Ben flushed, taking a drink before answering, “Um, not much, honestly. I’m… I’m boring. I read and watch television, do woodworking projects, of course. I’m not real social, besides my friends that work with me. How about you?”

 

Rey watched him as he spoke, trying to ignore the feeling of his thigh against hers as she swung them gently with one foot, the other foot tucked underneath her. “I work on cars and bake pies for the restaurant when I’m not working. And I hang out here with Phasma. I garden some. Not too good at it yet, but I try.” Rey smiled over at Ben. “I like to read too. I like reading more than watching tv, to be honest. My imagination paints a picture more vivid than anything on tv.”

 

“Agreed,” Ben looked over at her, finally gracing her with a smile, and now it was Rey’s turn to blush. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, she looked out over the yard, watching as the light started to dim, the fireflies starting to appear, blanketing the air with their illuminating calls to potential mates.

 

“Ben… I like you,” Rey blurted out finally, looking over at him just in time to see him look away from her, his face coloring again. “I think you like me too, but there’s something inside you that I think keeps you from getting close to people. Just my observations, here.” Reaching out, Rey put a hand on his arm, looking at him intently.

 

Ben looked over at Rey’s hand on his arm before letting his gaze drift to her face. “I… I like you too, Rey. I… I’m just, um… I’m not good with people or anything like that. I used to be, when I was younger.” Ben turned his gaze out to the front yard as well, letting a sense of peace blanket him. Rey wasn’t one of those people who made him uncomfortable – she was genuine and cheerful, and she didn’t demand anything from him.

 

Rey stayed quiet for a bit, chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to decide how to approach Ben. She hadn’t flirted with anyone in years – nor had she dated. Finally, she decided the direct approach was the best to use with someone like Ben.

 

“I’d like to spend more time with you, Ben. Get to know you. I’m hoping you feel the same.”

 

Ben looked over at her, letting a small smile drift to his lips before answering, “I do, Rey. I’d like that too.”

 

They spent another hour together, swinging and talking, and as Ben stood to leave, Rey stood as well, looking at him for a moment before kissing him softly on the cheek. “See you tomorrow, Ben. I’ll make some roast for dinner.”

 

“That’d be great,” Ben said as he watched her walk inside. As he walked to his truck, Ben couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips. This was, indeed, turning out to be an interesting job so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


	3. Baring It All...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey & Ben go on a date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell you, I couldn't do it without my beta, who also makes my fantabulous moodboards. Check out her writing here: [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)
> 
> Also - to my better half, my fandom wifey... I hope you enjoy this chapter... grey chunky sweater and all. <3

[](https://imgur.com/nqGfvky)

They fell into a comfortable routine, with Ben having dinner with Rey every night. After dinner, they would sit on the front porch, a companionable silence between them. One night, Rey reached out, grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers into his – and Ben realized he was in love with her.

He tried to clear his throat finally, with his heart pounding there, before saying quietly into the sultry night air, “I’d like to take you out to dinner sometime, Rey. Would you like that?”

“I would, very much Ben.” Rey smiled over at him, and it was like the sun breaking through the clouds every time she gazed at him like she did with her sparkling hazel eyes. Surely, though, when she really got to know him, she’d decide to find someone else, someone without a smear against their name like he had.

Rey deserved perfection – because she was perfection.

When he said goodbye to her, she brushed her lips against his, and Ben thought she tasted like the sweetest fruit he had ever eaten. He was so far gone for her, he couldn’t even remember driving home, because all he thought about was her.

….

Rey was going to be the death of him, Ben thought as he watched her from the roof the next day. She was working in her garden, dressed in cutoff jean shorts and a tank top, sweat glistening off her skin as she bent over to pull a weed from between her cucumber plants – offering him a view of what was by far the most perfect ass he had ever seen.

Ben wanted to climb down the ladder and kiss her senseless, but he unfortunately had work to do – and he never missed a finish date on his contracts – but as he set back to work hammering roof tiles on, his eyes stayed on her. So much, in fact, that when the hammer slammed down on his thumb, he was surprised.

“Fuck!” He yelled loudly, throwing the hammer as far as he could. He heard glass shattering somewhere below, and as Rey ran from the garden to see what was wrong, he was breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest as he climbed down the ladder two rungs at a time, seeing red behind his eyes.

“Goddamnit! Fucking piece of shit hammer!” Ben yelled as his feet touched the ground, his eyes coming up to meet Rey’s. She was scared, he could tell, and he wasn’t surprised. She definitely was not the first person to pale after seeing his temper flare.

He stepped around her, not wanting her to witness him venting his anger on the steering wheel of his truck. He strode to it, getting in and slamming the door shut so hard the whole truck shook, before he slammed his fists against the steering wheel over and over again, screaming every foul word he could into the ether.

Finally, when he was spent and left with nothing but self-loathing, he let himself slump over the steering wheel while he wept.

Rey had panicked when she heard Ben’s shout of pain, and the glass breaking in the window of the potting shed as he had tossed the hammer off the roof. She had been terrified he was going to fall off the ladder in his haste to get down, and the look in his eyes was positively furious as he looked at her before practically running to his truck.

She knew he needed time to vent his fury, and so she went inside to fetch her first aid kit and a bottle of cold water for him when he was ready to have her tend to whatever injury he might have. She had been witness to many outbursts of temper in her life – growing up in a shitty foster care system, where people took in foster kids for paychecks and nothing else – made for some shitty living situations. Rey had felt more than one smack, and a few punches to the gut, to boot, in her time.

What she had seen in Ben’s eyes, though, wasn’t anger towards her. It was anger directed inwardly – towards himself. He hated himself, for some reason. She wanted to know why someone with such a quiet, awkward demeanor - someone who had  _ blushed _ when she showed him a hint of affection – was so angry at himself. She would be patient with him, though –and treat him with care. She had always been good at being patient and waiting, so it shouldn’t be a big deal – even if she was falling in love with him.

After a long time, which Rey spent on the front porch swing, petting Phasma as she waited, Ben emerged from his truck, red-eyed and cheeked. He approached the ladder once more, stopping short when he saw Rey sitting there.

“Hey,” he mumbled, pointing up towards the roof. “I’m gonna get back up there.”

“Hey,” Rey said back with a twist upwards of her lips. “Let me look at that thumb first, ok? I have my first aid kit right here, plus I brought a bottle of water out. I know you’re probably hot.”

“It’s ok. I should get back to work so I finish on time.” Ben’s face colored more, and Rey realized he was probably embarrassed by his behavior and losing his temper.

“Ben,” Rey said softly, “You hurt yourself. Please, let me take care of you?”

Ben looked into her concerned eyes, and his resolve melted like butter on mashed potatoes. “Sure.” He stepped up onto the porch, holding out his hand for Rey to examine. Her hands were cool as they took his large one in them, and she hissed out a breath as she saw how the hammer had split both the nail and the skin on his thumb, leaving behind a bloody wound. She set to work, first cleaning the wound, then applying antibiotic ointment and wrapping it finally with several band aids.

The whole time, Ben’s eyes were on her as he wondered why she didn’t hate him for his earlier outburst. He had heard glass breaking – why wasn’t she mad that he had broken something with his outburst?

Rey’s lips met the palm of his hand, causing desire to curl low in his gut, his cock twitching to life in his jeans. Her eyes met his, and she smiled as she released his hand. “I have some Tylenol in the house, if it’s aching. Should I grab you some?”

All Ben could do was shake his head, overcome by emotion. She had seen him at his worst, and yet, she hadn’t taken off running. Instead, she had taken care of him, tending to his wound with only joy and genuine affection for him in her eyes.

She stood on tiptoe, her lips meeting his once more, this time with more feeling behind the kiss. One of her hands tangled in his hair, the other splayed across his chest. After a moment of shock, Ben’s arms went around her, one resting on her waist while the other caressed her cheek softly. Her tongue skimmed over his bottom lip gently, and Ben opened his mouth, their tongues tangling together as he drew her into his arms more.

He could have kissed her for hours, maybe days, but Phasma chose that moment to jump up between them, demanding her own affection from her owner. Rey pulled away, laughing lightly, her face flushed and her lips kiss swollen.

She had tasted like every good thing he had ever tasted, and he knew he wanted to kiss her more. Running a hand through his hair nervously, he said, “Okay, well… thanks for fixing me up. I’d better get back to work.”

Rey bit her bottom lip as she looked at him. “Sure. Ben? Are we still going to dinner tonight?”

She was graced by one of his smiles then. “Yeah. I’ll pick you up around seven?”

She answered him with a smile of her own. “Perfect.”

….

The restaurant was cozy, with white tablecloths, fresh flowers, and candles on each table. As they reached their table, Ben pulled out Rey’s chair, waiting until she was seated before pushing it in. She smiled up at him, and he couldn’t help but feel like he was basking in sunlight again.

Rey hadn’t been able to take her eyes off him since he had arrived to pick her up in his classic 1971 Dodge Charger. He had laughed as she walked around it in awe, her hand reaching out to touch the steel like she was worshipping it. He was dressed in a grey, chunky, cable knit sweater with black dress slacks, and her mouth had gone dry the moment she saw him.

She was wearing a white dress, with delicate peach and blue flowers with green leaves covering it, paired with white heels. She liked the way Ben reacted when he first saw her – like he had never seen anyone so beautiful – and when he had told her she looked beautiful, she had wanted to kiss him.

Even know, sitting across the table from him, the candlelight reflecting in his molten whiskey eyes, she could see his desire for her burning deep within them. She felt wanted – desired – and it was a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time.

As the waiter came and gave them menus and water, Rey looked into Ben’s eyes, letting herself get lost in the feeling of having a handsome man pampering her for a night.

“You look beautiful. I forgot to tell you earlier, I was… I was kind of awestruck, I guess.” Ben huffed out a small laugh, one of his large hands rubbing at the back of his neck nervously as he looked over the menu.

“So was I. You look incredible, Ben. I’m stunned I’m with someone like you at a place like this, to be honest.” Rey let out a small laugh, and they both looked up as the waiter reappeared to take their order.

After ordering, their eyes were back on the others’, neither one willing to look away from the other, for fear they may disapparate into the ethos.

Finally, Rey broke the silence. “I like you. You know that, right?”

Ben nodded, one corner of his mouth turning up into a half-smile. “I do,” he said in that soft, dulcet voice that she thought about in the middle of the night, when she lay awake, desperate to sleep.

Rey nodded, hesitating a moment before asking, “So…why don’t we talk about this… attraction between us?”

Ben gulped, his lower jaw working and one hand reaching up to cradle the back of his neck. His ears were bright red where the tips stuck out from beneath his hair, and his face had a delicious pink hue to it as he looked at her. Rey thought it was the most adorable, attractive thing she had ever seen.

“I-uh…” Ben finally ran a hand through his hair, and Rey watched it with fascination, wondering what those hands would feel like on her skin. She rubbed her thighs together to combat the delicious ache that was starting at their apex.

“I… I’m no good for you, Rey. I… I have a past.” Ben swallowed hard, knowing he had just damned himself and any chance he had with her. “I have anger issues. I am shocked you still wanted to go out with me after seeing that today.”

To his shock and surprise, Rey threw back her head and laughed, a beautiful sound that he knew he wanted to hear more. “Oh, Ben,” Rey reached out and touched his hand, which was resting on the tabletop, “If you only knew some of the things I saw growing up. You were angry earlier, yes, but your anger is directed at yourself – isn’t it? You weren’t mad at me, or Phasma, or anyone else. Just yourself.”

Ben gaped at her. How had she figured him out so quickly? He never opened up to anyone – and he hadn’t exactly opened up to Rey yet, either. She read him so easily, like they had some invisible tether between them or something.

“I…” Ben licked his lips nervously before leaning in to whisper to her, “I… I’ve done time in jail. Six months. I… it was a mess. You don’t want to be with a guy like that, do you?”

Rey cocked an eyebrow at him, opening her mouth to reply when the server returned with their food. After they had their plates in front of them and were eating, Rey finally had the chance to comment on Ben’s confession.

“And now you’re a small business owner – a successful one, to boot. You know I did my homework when I was trying to find someone to renovate? Everyone told me to go with Solo Contractors. They said you’re the best, and you’re honest. Guess they were all right, because, for you to tell me all that means something, Ben. The thing is, I don’t care about your past. We all make mistakes, and we learn from them.” Rey stopped to take a bite of food, watching Ben as she chewed and swallowed. His eyes lit up, and that beautiful flush spilled onto his cheeks, spreading to the rest of his face, and Rey felt her heart start to beat faster.

“Besides, I want you for your beautiful soul, and the way you look at me sometimes, makes me feel like I am beautiful,” Rey said softly before taking another bite of food.

“Because you are beautiful,” Ben said quietly. “The first time I ever saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever met.”

Now it was Rey’s turn to blush, and they ate in a silence that was comfortable, neither one of them feeling the urge to fill it with conversation.

Finally, when their meal was consumed and they were waiting on their dessert, Rey grinned at him. “So… can we agree we’re attracted to each other? That maybe we should explore this thing between us?”

Ben let his lips turn up into a smile as he nodded his head. “If you want to date someone like me, who am I to say no? I feel lucky.”

“Oh, Ben… we’re all broken inside. But, sometimes you find that one person who can help stitch and glue you back up. We’ll never know if we’re that to each other if we don’t try – right?” Rey looked into his eyes again, and all Ben could do was nod at her, tears welling in the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah. You’re right.”

….

The midsummer heat was thick in the air as Ben pulled his car into Rey’s driveway. There had been a strange kind of tension humming in the air between them since they had decided to become a couple – although that word had yet to be uttered. Ben knew he didn’t want to date anyone else, though. Some guys liked playing the field, but Ben had never been one to try that. He knew what he liked and wanted in a girlfriend, and Rey definitely met all his expectations for someone he wanted to be with.

As he went around the car to open Rey’s door, she got out, her heels in her hand as she smiled at him. Holding out her hand to him, she said, “Come on. I have an idea.”

Ben raised one eyebrow, and Rey let out a laugh before standing on tiptoe to plant a light kiss on his lips.

“Honestly, I promise you will 100% like this. Follow me.” Rey started up the driveway and past the house, on a small walking trail that led past her garage and garden to the small pond behind the house. It wasn’t a long walk at all, but Ben felt his heart pounding more with every step. Just what did she have in mind?

Finally, when they reached the edge of the water, Rey turned and smiled at him. “It’s hot out tonight, isn’t it?” She turned towards Ben, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him. “Let’s cool off with a swim, what do you say?” Her lips met his in a soft kiss, before she pulled away slightly.

The tension between them switched into something more hungry then, something they both knew would ignite the already sultry summer air into an inferno if they didn’t act upon it.

Ben swallowed hard, his forehead resting against Rey’s now. “I don’t have swim shorts.”

Rey giggled before stepping back and pulling her dress over her head, her eyes never leaving Ben’s. She folded her dress, setting it onto a wooden bench that was perched nearby before reaching behind her and unsnapping her lacy bra, the delicate material tossed onto her dress. She licked her lips as she watched Ben’s reaction before reaching down and shimmying out of her panties. Once those had joined her other clothes on the bench, she winked at Ben and said, “If you like what you see, Ben, come join me in the water.” Turning, she headed into the water, leaving Ben to watch her perfect ass as she moved away.

Ben had tried not to stare as Rey disrobed before him, but his eyes had wandered over her perfect body, her sun-kissed skin shining in the soft summer moonlight as she took moved away from him. His mouth was watering to taste her skin, and the delicate strip of hair just above the apex of her thighs was begging for his attention.

Without hesitation, he stripped down, his cock already hard and throbbing as he entered the water behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife) (All the twitters - I know them!)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


End file.
